Cuidar niños puede ser difícil,sobre todo si es un yato
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Gintoki tenía el plan perfecto para el día, pero debió cambiar cuando lo obligaron a cuidar a un molesto mocoso. Maldiciendo una vez hasta que recuerda que ese niño estaba de cumpleaños. [FAMILIAR] {CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAMUI][SEMI-AU]


**Hola a todos!**  
**¿Me extrañaron? claro que no :'v**

**Les traigo un fic sobre el cumpleaños del capitán de harusame y con complejo de madre: Kamui.**  
**Sé que es bien retrasado pero me vale. La intención es lo que cuesta.**

**ACLARACIÓN: En este universo Umibouzo esta muerto, mientras que Kouka esta viva. Como tambien, Kouka al llegar con sus hijos a la tierra conocio a otose, quien le ayuda de inmediato y la hace su empleada.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que le guste :'3**

* * *

**Cuidar niños puede ser difícil,sobre todo si es un yato:**  
**[FAMILIAR]**  
**[SEMI-AU]**  
**[DEDICADO A KAMUI]**

* * *

"_Querido papi que estás en el más allá:_

_¿Como ha estado? ¿Pudo recuperar sus pelos perdidos? Aquí estamos bien a pesar que no estas con nosotros, tenemos nuevos amigos en la Tierra._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kamui y mami desea hacerle una gran sorpresa, de esas que hace tiempo no se hace. La vieja del bar nos ayudará a preparar la sorpresa, incluso nos ayudo para distraer al idiota de Kamui. _

_Espero que estés disfrutando de tu cabello, mientras nosotros tenemos esa sorpresa._

_Te quiere, tu hija Kagura"_

La niña de cabello bermellón y ojos azulados hacía una última revisión a su carta, orgullosa de su trabajo aunque no fuera tan tangible para otras personas para luego guárdalo en un sobre, y dejarlo debajo de su cama.

—¡Kagura, ¿Estas lista para ir donde la señora Otose?!

Con ese simple llamado salió de su cuarto emocionada, solo pensando en lo que vendría más tarde.

Se suponía que debía ser un gran día para él, después de haber ganado algo de dinero ayer debía estar en el pachinko para ganar una fortuna aún mayor a lo ganado. Así era los planes que tenía Sakata Gintoki para este día, sin embargo, en el momento en que la luz del sol tocaba su cuarto su sueño fue interrumpido por la vieja Otose. Con unas cuantas amenazas y con golpes en su cabeza con la escoba le había ordenado que fuera a buscar al hijo mayor de su única empleada, y que pasara casi todo día con aquel mocoso revoltoso.

Ocasionando el actual situación, en donde estaban sentado en el parque al lado de ese mocoso fastidioso. Sin saber muy bien que hacer para entretenerlo o que hacer para que no huyera de su vista como en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar tiempo contigo? —preguntó el causante de su dolor de cabezas en estas últimas horas.

—Esa es la pregunta que debería hacer yo, mocoso? —Maldecía a la brujo por obligarlo a tener tiempo de claridad con ese mocoso, cuando fácilmente podía estar en el pachinko y ganando ese premio mayor que había soñado en la noche anterior.

Miro de reojo a su pequeño acompañante, observando como miraba como las personas pasaban y los niños jugaban. "De seguro está pensando una forma de vengarse" fue lo primero que le llego a su mente, no podía confiar en ese niño tan problemática, ni siquiera podía dejar de estar en alerta para evitar que le diera algún golpe que lo pudiera noquear; tal como había intentado ya en varias ocasiones en este día.

—Eres un viejo aburrido —escucho decir al causante de sus problemas actuales, a la vez que observaba como se alejaba de él. Activando su alarma interior al tener muy presente las palabras amenazantes de la vieja del bar.

—¡Oí! ¿Qué crees que haces? No te olvides que yo estoy a cargo —No era el tiempo de dudar, debía seguir a ese muchacho para no perderlo de vista.

—Iré donde mi madre y Kagura, no entiendo porqué debo estar hoy contigo —El bermellón era demasiado sincero con sus opiniones y sentir.

—La vieja nos dijo que debia… — Era momento de sentir como si el misterio de la vida fuera resuelto.

De forma inesperada y de repente, en su mente apareció un flashback de una de las pocas conversaciones que podía tener con la madre del mocoso de forma tranquila, una conversación que le decía sobre aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que deseaba hacer a su hijo.

Cumpleaños que se celebraría hoy, según por ese recuerdo.

Mientras que el vago samurái quedaba consternado por aquella revelación, el bermellón aprovechaba para alejarse aún más de él y usar el poco dinero de Gintoki para comprarse algo en el camino a su casa.

Kamui no comprendía porque debía pasar tiempo con el samurái que vivía arriba del bar en que trabajaba su querida madre, tampoco comprendía porque no vino su hermana menor con ellos, hubiera tenido diversión a través de ella al invitarla a una "amigable pelea" o haciendo una broma a Gintoki con su ayuda. Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa complicidad que sentía entre su hermana y su madre, sintiéndose excluido y solitario por ese simple acto.

Así que había decidido ir donde trabaja su madre para descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, solo se esperaba que fuera algo sin importancia, solo que no fuera porque su querida madre había conseguido una nueva pareja; ningún hombre que estaban a su alrededor se la merecía.

Pero, una vez más en el que había sido el día, era detenido por quien debía pasar el día. Lo había pescado del cuello de su camisa al estilo chino, haciendo que por unos segundos sintiera la falta del aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —reclamo al recuperar el aliento y observar al causante con enojo —Te avisaré de intento de homicidios.

—¿A dónde crees que ibas? —Gintoki prefirió ignorar lo último dicho por el menor. Había sido una suerte que reaccionara antes de perderlo realmente de vista, no quería escuchar un regaño de la vieja del bar y mucho menos deseaba defraudar a la madre del mocoso. —No puedes irte por ahí sin un adulto, además ya sé a dónde llevarte.

—No me interesa —el hecho que hubiera retomado su camino era prueba de su palabra.

—Habrá mucha comida.

Solo Necesito decir esas palabras para que el pequeño Kamui volviera hacia donde él estaba. Provocando que el de caballera plateada sonriera con orgullo por lo fácil que era manipularlo cuando de su madre y de comida se trataba.

El lugar donde Gintoki lo había llevado era un mundo que Kamui nunca imaginó ver, su mente infantil no comprendía porque esas mujeres vivían en un subterráneo y de que algunas estuvieran dentro de unos barrotes.

El supuesto restaurante que entraron también era bastante extraño, mucho más al bar en donde su madre trabajaba o del distrito Kabuki, aunque el olor al alcohol era lo único que podría encontrar el parecido.

Aunque su curiosidad de tal pintoresco lugar se fue en el momento en que las extraña mujeres empezaron a traer varias comida.

Gintoki estaba molesto.

Quería darle algún regalo improvisado al mocoso al recordar que era su cumpleaños número 12. En el poco tiempo tuvo para pensar se le ocurrió llevarlo al mundo que en unos le interesaría, en todo el camino pensó que sería un buen aprendizaje para el futuro de ese mocoso y se reafirmó cuando Kamui miro con curiosidad absoluta el lugar.

Pero ahora sentía que se arrepentía de tal decisión.

Todas las cortesanas estaban encantadas por Kamui, todas parecían haber despertado un instinto maternal con tan solo verlo comer con ansia las comidas que ella les entregaba. Siendo completamente ignorado por las cortesanas del recinto, ni siquiera lo acompañaba para servirle el sake.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más molesto y celoso por la situación.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres pelear? —pregunto Kamui al sentir el espíritu de lucha de Gintoki.

Había pedazos de comida alrededor del labio de Kamui, provocando que las cortesanas se enternecieran y de inmediato quisieran limpiar esas migajas como si fueran su madre.

Solo necesito esa escena para que Gintoki no lo pudiera aguantar más. Se levantó de forma brusca, botando el único sake que tenía por culpa de la falta atención de las cortesanas, ignorando la mirada de todas que lo miraban sorprendido se acercó al pequeño Kamui y lo tomo para luego correr del lugar.

Dejando perpleja a las cortesanas que se tardaron de procesar y avisar el suceso.

Gintoki huyo como si fuera el mismo corre camino hasta la superficie con Kamui en su hombro, sabiendo perfectamente que si se detendría por unos segundos su vida estaría en peligro.

Solo cuando sintió el calor del sol en su piel pudo darse el descanso que necesitaba.

—Eres realmente resistente —comento con tal inocencia y admiración, observando como el mayor iba en busca de mas líquido para hidratarse, mientras que su pequeña mano sostenía un jugo que le había dado unas de las tantas cortesanas y que pudo rescatar de esa repentina escapada.

—D-Dame ese j-jugo… —pedía sofocado, el de caballera plateada sentía como su garganta ardía pidiéndole hidratación. Incluso, ese vaso de jugo era el oasis desde su perspectiva.

—¿Por qué debería darte mi jugo? No dejaste que terminará con toda esa deliciosa comida que esas señoras me habían entregado —y como el sádico en crecimiento que era, Kamui de un sorbo se bebió todo el jugo delante de Gintoki.

Gintoki sentía como su alma salía de su cuerpo, al ver como ese maldito mocoso tiraba el vaso vacío a la basura.

Dé forma milagrosa Gintoki pudo recibir a media hora después de haber escapado de Yoshiwara, y ahora por enésima vez estaba con Kamui sentado en el parque sin saber que hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que me esconde? ¿Qué pasa con mi madre y mi tonta hermana? —después de estarlo pensando bastante, Kamui sabía que si ese vago samurái estaba a su lado era porque estaba enterado de lo pasaba, solo por eso dejo a un lado a su orgullo y se atrevio a hacer esa pregunta que llevaba desde la mañana.

Gintoki observó al pequeño Kamui, percatándose de su preocupación por lo tieso que estaba, también lo avergonzado que debía sentirse por hacerle una pregunta. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa faceta del niño, "sigue siendo un niño que se aferra a la falda de su madre" fue lo primero que le pasó en su mente.

Un pensamiento que no estaba tan alejado a la realidad al recordar como espantaba a los futuros pretendiente a su madre.

—Nada —sentía como esos ojos azulados lo miraban con gran molestia, pero aún se mantuvo tranquilo aunque pendiente de sus movimientos —Tu madre y tu hermana están bien, así como tampoco tienes un padre nuevo.

Kamui se sonrojo de la vergüenza por ser descubierto por Gintoki. Se preguntaba cómo había entendido cual era sus grandes temores para responderle de esa forma.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me ocultan algo? —a pesar que le había calmado sus temores, aún seguía la curiosidad y la duda en su pequeña cabeza.

Gintoki iba a hablar pero justo apareció Otose al radar de su vista, provocando que de forma inconsciente se escondieras en un arbusto.

—No le digas que estoy —comento como casi un susurró al pequeño Kamui que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás solos aquí? ¿Acaso el inútil del permanente se escapó de una simple tarea? —sus hermosas preguntas demostraban el cariño que tenía Otose por Gintoki.

—Se escondió al verte —su madre le había enseñado demasiado bien el hecho de que no debía mentir a sus mayores —esta entre estos arbustos —el pequeño sabía usar perfectamente su paraguas como una podadora.

—¡Maldito traidor! —Gintoki estaba aprendiendo varias lecciones el día de hoy y una de ellas era el no confiar en ese maldito mocoso de cabello bermellón y ojos azulados.

Otose solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza a ver cómo un supuesto adulto empezaba a pelear con un niño que cumplía los 12 años.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —si sus palabras no lo detenían, un buen golpe en la cabeza era el perfecto remedio para que ese par de revoltoso se quedarán quieto —Tú ven conmigo, tu madre quiere que te lleve a mi bar.

Las palabras de la vieja hicieron que la curiosidad de Kamui estuviera ahora en el presente. De inmediato empezó a seguir a Otose, quien había empezado a caminar de regreso a su zona de trabajo. Ignorando por completo a un malhumorado Gintoki.

—¿Por qué no pudo venir mi madre a buscarme?

Otose sonrió al escuchar a un curioso Kamui.

—Ya verás…

Era el momento de saber por fin lo que pasaba. Así es como lo presentía Kamui tras llegar al bar donde trabajaba su madre, junto con los 2 adulto que lo había guiado al lugar.

Fingiendo calma abrió la puerta. Esperando a encontrar a su madre sentada en algún puesto, con la elegancia y calma que siempre transmitía.

Pero lo que encontró fue lo contrario.

Una lluvia de pedazos de colores cayeron a su cabellera después de dos pequeñas explosiones, dejándolo completamente aturdido al escuchar como su madre, su hermana y los dos adultos que los había acompañado lo felicitaba.

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_

Era indescriptible el sentir de Kamui. Se sentía feliz, dichoso de ver cómo como su madre y su tonta hermanita le habían preparado en todo este tiempo su cumpleaños, incluso ver cómo la vieja del bar le entregaba un regaló, diciendo que era tradición aquí en la tierra en fiesta de este tipo.

Se sentía dichoso, pero a la vez sentía que alguien faltaba.

Si bien no tenía una buena relación con esa persona, por una vez en su vida deseo que estuviera ahí con ellos. Que viera lo fuerte que era en estos momentos, que su madre y su hermana fuera más alegre. Los recuerdos de sus antiguos cumpleaños llegaron fuertemente a su pequeño corazón.

—¿Sucede algo hijo? ¿Acaso no te gustó? —Kouka pudo notar como su hijo mayor mostraba una mirada casi cristalina y de tristeza. Haciendo que se preocupara.

Ella solo quería volver a celebrar los cumpleaños de sus hijos, algo que no se había podido hacer desde la muerte de su esposo el año pasado.

Kamui negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de su querida madre.

—No es nada

Con eso dicho se puso a comer las deliciosas comidas que habían preparado para él, peleando una vez más con su pequeña hermana por las piezas más grande. A la vez que escuchaba como Gintoki pedía alcohol y era golpeado por la vieja del bar. Mientras que su querida madre se ponía entre él y Kagura, empezando a repartir justamente la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa principal.

Se sentía más que nunca que estaba en su hogar.

**Mini Extra:**

Gintoki por fin tenía su adorado sake después del fatídico día, podía observar los lejos como la vieja y Kouka hablaban con Kamui y con Kagura. Sonrió enternecido por la dulce imagen que estaba presenciando.

—Por cierto madre, ¿sabías que hay una ciudad debajo del suelo? —Gintoki tosió al escuchar aquellas palabras del pequeño Kamui, haciendo que se sintiera en peligro.

—No lo sabía… ¿Quién te enseño de eso? —Kouka parecía tranquila pero se podía sentir el enfado que sentía en esos momentos. Gintoki no necesitaba ser adivino para saber el motivo de su enojo.

—Gintoki me llevo a esa ciudad y muchas mujeres vestida de forma extraña me dieron varias comida. —ese tono de voz y esa mirada era tan inocente que hacía sentir a Gintoki un desgraciado por querer contaminar la mente de Kamui.

—Ya veo…

Gintoki debió haber escapado cuando sintió el peligro, debió seguir sus instintos de guerrero. No debió moverse en este momento en que Kouka lo había capturado y le había enterrado el paragua en su trasero.

—Lo dijiste a propósito, ¿Cierto? —Otose estaba de lo más tranquila mientras veía como su empleada estaba cometiendo casi homicidio con su arrendatario.

—Quien sabe~ —Kamui no podía ocultar su disfrute por lo que había provocado.


End file.
